


Thirst for Distaction

by Ariesjette



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Apocalypse Prevented, Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Ben is klaus' therapist, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective five, Diego/ klaus is the main ship, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Ive been editing, Klaus is soft, Luther and Allison mentioned, M/M, Murder Mystery, Protective Diego, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Burn, Strange family dynamic, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Patch needs help with a mysterious case. The siblings are staying at the mansion after the whole apocalypse situation. Everyone is trying to work through something and their relationships grow.





	1. Hydro-Genisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so for any of my usual readers this is a lot more SFW! I'm excited to see what you guys think! I've never been this excited to write a fic. I should update regularly for now, but we will have to see. I'll try and work in feedback. This is grandiose but hopefully i can pull it off. 
> 
> Yes there will be sex.... eventually!

A family meeting. Always… interesting. This one had a purpose though, and a guest. Ms. Eudora Patch stood by the bar waiting for the family to filter in. She had a set of documents in her hand plastered with CLASSIFIED on it. Diego stood by her. Luther lumbered in from his room. Alison filtered in from the parlour, a rolled magazine in her hand. Vanya, who now had a streak of white in her hair came in hurriedly; fiddling with an umbrella. Her hustle stopped when she noticed that she was still a little early. 

“The rain is crazy she mused to break the ice. 

“I'm not late! I'm not late! I'm not late!” was heard throughout the house as klaus was coming. 

Five blinked into existence on the couch next to Allison. “Yes, you are,” he mocked as Klaus appeared in the doorway. 

He frowned. “Jackass,” he scowled at the smug boy. Klaus sat on the coffee table. 

“Guys so Eu--Patch may have something for us to look into ” Diego introduced her and gave her the reigns. He noticed Pogo on the upper level watching in the dark. 

“Hi I'm detective Patch, I um was in the academy with Diego,” Diego winced at that “we have a case on our hands that's a strange to say the least and impossible at it's worse. So I wanted to get you guys on it, maybe your ummm… skills could come in handy. ”

There were nods of understanding. 

“So this is Mr. Ken Oh, he drowned, here’s the thing, we found him on a quiet alleyway downtown. The only bodies of water there were puddles that wouldn’t cover your shoe,” she showed a picture of an Asian man in his late thirties, early forties, bone dry with his eyes blood red from the vessels bursting. “This is Mr. Vinny Vincenzo, drowned, found in the loading bay of a Walmart in the east. This is Ms Mishka Petrovna, drowned outside her gym, this is especially interesting 'cause she was trying to clock in an early workout and was found at 7:30 am but left at 6:45 and her clothes and hair were dry too” 

That seemed to grab the attention of everyone, especially Five, who squinted at the crime scene photographs.

“What did they do?” Five asked still examining the gruesome photos. 

“Mr Oh was as far as we can tell an uber driver, Mr Vincenzo was in marketing and Ms Petrovna was an accountant.” Patch explained “But something feels a little off about all of this. These murders are random but have the exact same MO: the drowning, bloodshot eyes, not being anywhere near water and being dry…. And not showing any signs of moving the bodies.”

“Well this sounds lik-” Five was cut off.

“Would anyone like some tea or coffee.” Grace waltzed into the room and cheerfully asked the group. Five looked annoyed at the interruption but perked up at the mention of coffee. 

“Not now mom!” Luther snapped. Diego gave him the most cutting look. Luther turned to Five for support, but Five favoured the interruption now that caffeine has been mentioned. Alison Vanya and Klaus averted his gaze. 

Patch gawked at the whole scene. This man (who's double the size of any man she’s ever seen) being ruthless to his mom, who also looks like she may be their age (she’s gorgeous and put together). Luther apologized when he saw he had no support from the room. Once everyone told Grace what drinks they wanted and she whizzed into the kitchen. Diego beamed. 

“I'll leave you guys with a copy of the files and I'll keep you posted!”

“Can I ask a question?” Klaus raised his hand “Why are you coming to us for help, isn’t this kind of illegal?”

Patch sighed. “Diego…. Diego said I should try things his was sometimes, and if you guys stop people dying, I'm not going to complain.” Diego looked at her thoughtfully when she mentioned his name. Klaus nodded looking at the people standing. 

“I'll have to get going. Crime waits for no man!” Patch gathered what she needs to. Diego walked her out, in the foyer he put his hand on her lower back and she shook him off, everyone took notice. Klaus winced. She gave him a quick embrace and left. 

Luther got up to read the documents. Five blinked to the documents, grabbed them and blinked out of existence. Luther growled. “FUCK OFF FIVE!” he shouted. Vanya Klaus and Allison giggled. Luther huffed angrily and left. 

Grace whisked in with a tray of mugs and some cookies. Her face twitched. “Aww, your friend has left.” she put the tray where Klaus was sitting. Five blinked in again grabbed his mug and blinked out. Klaus had moved to lounging on the sofa like a cat. Allison retrieved her hot chocolate and Vanya's green tea. They left the room. Klaus poured whiskey into his coffee making a strong Irish brew, he walked off to god knows where. 

So Diego, who just wondered what the hell did he sign up for. He did not want to disappoint Patch but one look at the mismatch that was his family filled him with doubt. He knew they could come together when need be but the fractures that were there when Reginald was alive were apparent; in his death it's more like fissures. Klaus was always high making controlling his evolving powers a mystery. But most of all Vanya is now a formidable part of the team, she just needs training. This would all be very very interesting and daunting. 

“Mmmm,” Diego relished the taste of Earl Gray tea with a dash of lemon and honey. He missed moms treats. He makes a note to thank her.


	2. Trickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a part of the family's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy! This is a little all over the place but I'm trying to get better

Diego went out that night. He caught two thieves and a carjacker. He enjoyed getting some air. He managed to lose a knife, he’s running out, but since he’s back at the academy he’s sure Pogo would arrange for new ones. He also kept an eye out for... actually he didn’t know, he didn’t know what could be killing all those people. He monitored the police radio and heard that a tall ‘whimsically dressed’ man was caught loitering near a known drug exchange point. It wasn’t possible for Diego to roll his eyes harder. 

He went to the police station, he called Patch ahead of time to pull some strings. Diego told her to tell the officers that Klaus is just acting out after their father's death and he is trying to get clean. Diego didn’t know if they’d buy it, he ď!—'6p chat with the lady at the front desk and they brought Klaus out. 

“Diego! Wonderful to see you what brings you to this part of the neighbourhood!” Klaus was as sarcastic and annoying as he usually is. “Lemme tell you police stations are weird,” 

The cop opened cuffs and made a disgusted sound that pissed Diego off a little, but as hot tempered as he is he knows not to fuck with a policeman in a police station unless he wanted to spend some time in a cell. He could let sleeping bigots lie. Klaus followed Diego. As much as Klaus gets on his nerves, Diego is fiercely protective of his own.

Klaus got in to Diego's car. He sat on a pair of handcuffs “Kinky!” he mocked lifting the silver cuffs. Klaus tried to do what he did best, mouth off and distract. There was a tension that hung in the air. Diego looked pissed

When they were almost home Diego. “What were you doing there Klaus?” it was quiet, enough to tell Klaus that Diego was trying very hard to relax. 

“Well you see. I wanted to… ummm wanted to…. Fuck it I wanted a fix Diego, none of the hard stuff I swear.” Klaus threw his arms up. 

Diego's had tightened on the steering wheel. “Why?”

“You're so self righteous. We've evaded the freaking apocalypse, our sister who we all thought was powerless tried to kill us all for neglecting her, our brother came back from a future where he was an assassin, Luther is the most myopic person on the planet and wont shut up about the damn moon! The only ray of sunshine is the prick of a fucking father we had is dead! I'm tired of you treating me like a child who needs to be micro managed and —no pun intended— policed! Now we have a weird murder mystery to solve and ho ho ho let's hope this one isn’t orchestrated by good old Reggie from beyond the grave again! I don’t need you to hold my hand because you think you have the moral high ground. I may not be ‘Mr vigilante’ but I'm fucking coping Diego! You get your rocks off my stabbing baddies, you have that luxury! I don’t! Constantly being bombarded by people who have horribly died isn’t fun! It's a fucking nightmare, but I fucking cope! Fuck you" Klaus unleashed. He didn’t know he had it in him. But the withdrawals and his foul mood from being cooped up next to a vomiting homeless man, was really a bad combo. Klaus sounded close to tears. 

Diego was at a loss. Klaus was right. Diego knew he was self righteous, but he justified it as Klaus not knowing good and bad. He’d never thought about how fucked everything from Klaus' view is. He relaxed his hands. He didn’t want Klaus to feel like this, he’s just worried about him. It circles back to being overprotective. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just… I don’t know I want you to hurt yourself. I don’t need to lose another sibling” Diego apologized. Klaus looked over sadly at Ben who couldn’t meet Klaus' gaze. 

Instinctively Diego put his hand on Klaus' thigh and rubbed his thumb on it. Klaus didn’t flinch, it felt comforting. Klaus has always had this devil may care attitude while he was on his own he didn’t even realised how much he missed his family. I mean Ben was a constant, but didn’t count.

They pulled into the mansion. Its 4:45 and the sky is trudging towards dawn. Klaus and Diego get out of the old car. Diego embraces Klaus when he can. Klaus though this was a lot more than Diego usually gives, but he could see that the apocalypse had an impact on him. It made him a little more appreciative of the people around him… even if it wasn’t overt. 

They walked in to Vanya practicing. The music filled the halls and gave the usually cold mansion warmth. Klaus beamed. Even Diego had a wondrous smile. They walked in on Allison and Luther slow dancing in the living room. Its obvious the pair didn’t notice Klaus and Diego come in. Klaus froze and quickly ran up the stairs. Diego walked backwards and sat at the bar making himself a drink. Vanya really was exquisite. Diego filled with a little sadness knowing that it's only due to her being isolated that she got to this level.

Diego made margaritas. He made an extra glass for Five who he hasn’t seen since Patch came by. He hoped that Five was still around. Diego walked up to Fives room. He knocked. 

“Come!” Five shouted. He sounded annoyed but that has become his usual tone. 

“Thought you could use– whoa,” Diego was distracted by the corkboard Five erected. 

“Thank you,” Five took the icy drink. “You know, I had to get new stationary, did no one buy anything since I left” he sounded exasperated. 

The murder board was an entanglement of colourful string, pictures from the files and Five's own notes. Diego was impressed. He wasn’t much of a detective, he’d have preferred the beat cop life. Helping people rather than looking for minute answers. It still felt weird giving the job to a kid but Diego knew that Five wouldn’t let it slide. 

“Anything?” he followed some of the lines.

“Hmmm, not much. This is just me organizing the information. Do you have Detective Patch's contact information I would like to speak to her about… well many things,” he waved his hands at the board. “There are many things that don’t add up and I've learned that no one would take me seriously in this body and detective Patch has clearance for these types of things, which should make everything much easier,” he nodded, pleased at his decision. 

“Well if you find anything let us know.” Diego took a swig of his drink. The tequila burned just right. He walked over to the door and did a cheers motion to Five when he was about to leave; but the boy was too transfixed on the board to notice. Diego smirked as he left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanya had stopped playing and wondered into Klaus' room. She obviously interrupted his conversation with Ben. She looked apologetically at the in front of Klaus. Ben wasn’t offended, she did miss him by a bit so she just stared at nothing really, which made Ben chuckle. 

“What you talking about?” Vanya said awkwardly. 

“Nothing really just passing time.” Klaus lied. He and Ben were discussing Diego and the outburst Klaus had… but no one really needed to know how caged up Klaus felt; the last person being Vanya.

“You know staying here again… without.. him, is strange, I still feel like I am taking up your time with nothing and getting in the way…. ” Vanya's voice was soft and she didn’t meet Klaus' eyes. 

Klaus broke a little at that. He knew how hard Reginald was on her and everyone saw what manifested because of that. He, out of the rest of the group was the only one who could relate to Vanya. Reginald didn’t bother to understand his power too but because his power was to his own detriment, Reginald ‘trained’ him. Trained is a funny word to Klaus because he never really trained his power, he trained physically but he was all on his own when it came to his power, it was horrifying at worst and a constant nuisance at least. Klaus turned to drugs to cope with his power. He was sure Reginald knew and couldn’t give two shits. He also knew Vanya was similar but wildly different. Because she could hurt people (Klaus was almost certain it was mostly out of self preservation) he used Allison against her. She was suppressed and devalued. That bastard even instructed us not to play with her. Klaus couldn’t change the past but he sure as hell can try to help Vanya. 

“No. NO Vanya. You're never wasting my time. The only time wasted was us not being proper siblings,” Klaus put his hand on her cheek. She flinched. He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Vanya clutched Klaus tight. A few tears running down her cheek. The hug felt soothing to the both of them. “Do you want to ask Ben anything?” he asked. 

Vanya lit up. He almost never used his powers for an actual séance. Ben seemed keen too. Vanya spent the next hour communing with Ben. She asked him stuff she never could when he was alive like his favourite colour and what was his favourite meal.

It was an amazing time. Klaus loved having quality sibling time. It kept his mind off the withdrawal and forced him to be present. It was great when Ben and him would talk but having someone else in the conversation, it was really fun. Ben also saw it as his part in helping Vanya through all this shit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allison and Luther danced in the living room. While they’ve danced together before, this time felt different. It was in the mansion to their sister's music. Something felt special about this dance. Luther seemed freer. Alison chalked it up to his wild night. Though Luther seemed embarrassed by it and he probably thought Allison hated him for it. The truth was that she was absolutely relieved. Once they had reconnected, she knew something would come off this. She had tried and failed at marriage already. She always knew Luther was special, her first love. It was too much of tricky pressure to be his first. They were adopted siblings, which complicated the matter further. It was a mess.

Allison felt like she could breath again after Reginald died. When she realised what he made her do to Vanya she felt used and dirty. She also realised she had she had to have used her powers against all her siblings to make them forget Vanya's abilities. It made her sick. But it was another reality check. She realised that she did that to people against their will. It sent a chill down her spine to think she was worse than Reginald. At least she had some sort of free will. That's why her powers are off limits unless its absolutely necessary, everyone she’s close to gets hurt. 

She made a cup of cocoa. She sat on the counter, taking in the last month. She really wanted to call Claire, but she cant. She tries to focus on what she has to do now: fix Vanya, reconnect with her siblings and live a normal life. It was what she needed. But she’s never had normal. From birth it's been the Umbrella Academy, then Hollywood, then her own family and now this… wherever she goes chaos ensued. She’s conflicted being at the mansion. This place was built for chaos, she could live her life here but it just became the symbol of so much pain, she will never feel at peace here but she will settle for controlled chaos over spiralling out of control in the public eye any day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five was still sifting through the files. Trying to find something. He had the margarita so he was getting a little sleepy. He blinked downstairs to get some coffee. He knew something was off about this case. He wondered if he could see the most recent body. Maybe examine it himself. He blinked to the bathroom. He peed and blinked back to his room. He rubbed his eyes looking at the cork board. The coffee wasn’t helping. He needed to sleep. As he took off his blazer and formal clothes, he fell asleep in his underwear. 

He jolted up! Holy shit! He ran to the notepad he had below the corkboard. He wrote ‘43?’ and pinned it to the centre of the web. He knew he was on to something. But sleep was still creeping. He fell asleep with the intent of calling Patch in the morning. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a chapter 0 where I just jot down all edits to cannon I made for this fic just let me know. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comment and kudos pls!


	3. Puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has breakfast. Five investigates. Klaus and Diego go to the donut shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!   
> Assignments and exams have had me swamped.   
> I know my action writing needs work!

Klaus woke up with Vanya curled up next to him. He carefully got out of the bed and stretched. Vanya looked peaceful. It’s hard for Klaus to believe his tiny sister could’ve destroyed the world. He sauntered down to the kitchen. Grace boops his nose and asks him what he’d like for breakfast. He’d be lying if he said he did not miss her, she was doting and kind. The cooking was not bad either. He poured himself some coffee and sat at the table. Five blinked in fully dressed. He poured himself coffee too. He sat next to Klaus with the autopsy file of Mr Oh; he studied it intently. Klaus tried to peer at the file but Five shooed him. Grace brought eggs and toast for the two she kissed their hair when she set the plates down. To Klaus’ surprise Five didn’t object. Five ate absent minded, not tearing his eyes away from the report. Klaus is sure Five has read this multiple times. Klaus’ stare annoyed Five but he knew that if he acknowledged it Klaus would not stop asking questions.

“I smell breakfast” they heard Allison before they saw her.

“Good morning sweetie” Grace said cracking more eggs. 

“Morning mom!” Allison said sweetly. She put a teabag in a white mug and poured boiling water over it. She pulls the chair opposite Five. The filter coffee the boys had drowned out the scent of her green tea by. “What you reading?” she was curious.

Five groaned; it was too early for this. He took a swig of coffee. “Autopsy of one of the victims,” he explained “I’m going to see if detective Patch can get me in to see the bodies, incompetent public servants aren’t going to slow me down,” another swig of coffee.”I don’t want to fuck up because someone else overlooked something important!” The coffee was taking its effect and Five perked up. 

Diego walked into the kitchen. “Morning mom!” he kissed her cheek and she beamed at him. He picked up a slice of toast and shoved it in his mouth. He picked up a banana and made some green tea. He sat opposite Klaus. 

“Didn’t know the BDSM club opened this early” Klaus quipped with a sneaky smile spread on his face. Diego, who was chewing, threw Klaus a middle finger. Klaus blew him a kiss. Five looked more pissed as more people filtered into the room. Allison scrolled through Instagram and sipped her tea (the irony puts a smile on her face). 

Vanya entered. “Morning guys.” Grace had a plate ready for her. She smiled when she took the plate.

The table shook. Luther was coming. He bent to fit into the doorframe. He took the plate from Grace and stood over by the counter. He learned the hard way that the dining chairs did not take his weight. 

“Oh while we’re all here; I’m about 85% sure that whoever murdered those people is one of the 43,” Five said not looking up from the report. Everyone froze. “Well, more like 36”

The room was processing the new information. They have never been up against anyone else with abilities [the Vanya situation was different]. They were trained to fight dim-witted bank robbers and save people from burning cars, not this. Five got up, blinked to the coffee machine to pour more coffee and he blinked out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Five finished reading all the autopsies again. He then called Detective Patch. She gave him the all clear. It dawned on him that he had a direct to the dead in Klaus. The only hurdle was Klaus made it his business to be well known at the police station. He figured he would have to blink Klaus in and out. He was ticked off but talking to the victims would be quite helpful, they might even get a description. The only caveat is Klaus needs to stay sober. So five blinked back into the kitchen. Grace smiled at him while she washed the dishes. Luther was the only one still eating; his breakfast was three plates full. Five looked expectantly at Luther, who stuffed his cheeks like a chipmunk. 

“What?” he asked confused. 

“Klaus?” Five said his usual sarcastic tone, underscored by condescension.

Luther jerked his shoulders up. “Saw him follow Diego out”

“Uurgh!” Five groaned. He blinked.

Grace hummed as she washed up and Luther rolled his eyes before he continued to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Diego drove into the parking lot at the Doughnut shop they frequented. He needed to bring a piece offering/ parting gift to the owner of the gym he stayed at.

“Wait here I’ll be back” Diego undid his seat belt and hopped out of the car. The cold hurt his nostrils. The smell of the city made him feel at home. He ordered a dozen donuts. He smiled the older woman who served him. She packaged the donuts. Diego perked up as he was paying and asked for an éclair and a cream puff as well.

Just as he was about to leave he got a call from Five. 

“Meet me at the morgue” Five demanded and hung up.

Diego looked at the phone with disbelief. He rolled his eyes. Guess the donuts will have to wait. He put the éclair and cream puff on the box and slowly made his way to the car, balancing it carefully. He opened the passenger seat door and put the box down.

“Five needs us at the morgue and I got you an-“he stopped “Fuck!” Klaus was gone. Diego should have known. Diego slammed the door and looked around. Klaus’ bare footprint was definitely recognisable. The rain gave Diego a basic direction. Diego looked through the alley ways. He couldn’t get Klaus out again; he was on thin ice with Eudora as it is. 

He moved quickly through the allies. He heard voices. He peaked around the corner to see three guys surrounding Klaus. It wasn’t hard finding a dealer in these parts. Klaus however didn’t have much cash to his name. Klaus doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up, he’s riling them up. 

“Listen fucker I don’t fucking care!” one guy barked at Klaus.

“If you could just shut up for a moment I’m talking to the other guy” Klaus’ delivery was just as infuriating as Diego remembers from their teen years. The big guy shoved Klaus. Klaus fell. The silent guy kicked him while he was down. 

“We don’t take shit from no one, especially not some fucker in a skirt” the main guy said with a threatening smile. 

Diego seethed. He threw a knife, it plunged itself in the taller guy’s calf. He fell. Klaus huffed in protest. The other guys start looking around, confused. Diego peeks again; throws another knife. The knife sliced the shoulder of the main guy. He dropped the bag of pills. The three looked around, afraid. Diego threw a knife, just missing the silent guy’s head.

“Fuck guys let’s get outta here!” The silent guy shouted. The one with the knife in his leg obviously wasn’t the brightest and pulled out the blade. They ran away. 

“I had it under control Diego.” Klaus whined. 

Diego appeared looking smug. Klaus’ eyes lit up and he scrambled to the bag of pills. Klaus looked like Sméagol with the bag of white pills. Diego’s eyes widened and he snatched the bag from Klaus. 

“HEY!” Klaus roared. 

Diego picked up the bloody blade. He tossed the bag of pills in the air and threw the knife. The knife stuck the bag on the wall in the middle of the second story of an apartment. Klaus’ jaw hung. Diego revelled in annoying Klaus but he also felt smug in saving Klaus from the dealers and from himself.

Klaus whined all the way to the car. Diego tried to tune him out. Diego moved the donuts to the back and Klaus sat next to him in the passenger seat this time. Before anything he slapped Klaus upside the head. 

“Idiot!” Diego was pissed.

“Whaaaa!” Klaus rubbed his head.

“I said wait in the fucking car” Diego got in to Klaus’ space.

“You’re not the boss of me!” Klaus said petulantly.

“You’re so fucking annoying and irresponsible! OH MY GOD!” Diego shouted.

“Fuck off!” Klaus bit out.

“No fuck you I’m all out of favours! I can’t keep getting you out of trouble!” Diego shouted exasperatedly.

“So what?! I’ve been just fine for years” Klaus countered. “You don’t need to save everyone Diego... can we please just drop it. The worst thing that happened is a few drug dealers have a few cuts.”

“Urghhhh you’re so frustrating!” Diego hit the steering wheel. Diego took a deep breath. He gripped the steering wheel hard, processing his stress. He exhaled. He calmed down a little. The tension in the car eased up. They settled into a silence.

“Five needs us at the morgue... he needs you,” Diego said purposefully calmer. He put the key in the ignition. “Oh! I got us something...” he reached for the pastries “Cream puff for me and an éclair for you.” 

He handed the éclair to Klaus whose eyes lit up “Merci. I’m starving”

“Me too” Diego unwrapped the sugary confection and took a bite. He figured 5 minutes eating won’t be the end of the world (he chuckled to himself at that).

“Well, I guess a sugar high would have to do” Klaus said with a full mouth. 

Diego smiled. Klaus smiled back at him, sugar on his chin. 

When they were done Diego drove off.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls kudos and comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Pls give kudos and comment!


End file.
